mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Administrators/Nominations
Add a level 3 header. Use this as a template: (of course, substitute) My username I'd like to be admin because (reason). ~~~~ Discussions will then proceed. Slayer25769 THIS REQUEST IS CLOSED I would like to be an admin because I have contributed alot to this wiki and am aware of many things about the Mugen Community. I have been a mugen player for over five years as well as have many experience on other Wikia's. I also helped set up some elements of this databases format. - Slayer25769 23:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : Great! Permissions will be assigned... OpenBSDWiki 23:30, April 26, 2010 (UTC) PlasmoidThunder THIS REQUEST IS CLOSED The main reason I would like to be an Admin is because of the battle we are currently having with trolls. There are not enough active Admins to deal with the situation and these 'troll' pages need to be deleted immediately. Certain users need to be banned (such as SumPhaggit) so that this wiki can progress without such 'hinderance'. You can see the quality of work I can do with such articles like Gallade, Zeeky H. Bomb and Zero (Kirby). The current logo for the MUGEN Database was created by me, and it was my idea to use the M.U.G.E.N logo as the favicon. I also created an article which explains how to create a good-looking article (with Pokémon in mind) that was later added to the main page by LegoPigeon. I will respect your decision (even if it be to decline my request) PlasmoidThunder 17:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Naoki2534 I'd like to be admin because i'm very active on this wiki, i check it up at least thrice a day. Also i blocked some trolls attacks like Clusterpiss's today and work along PlasmoidThunder & Metalkong1tomake articles have a nicer look and properly working download links. Naoki2534 18:20, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I might consider it, but if I make everyone admin, who will we rule over? I think Plasmoid will take control of all things on a rightful way... after all is the more active admin around here and have mantained this wiki safe & clean. Naoki2534 01:54, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Metalkong1 THIS REQUEST IS CLOSED I would like to apply to become an admin. Reasons include are is that I am a native speaker of English and I have a natural proficiency in the grammar and language. Last year in December of 2011, I repelled troll attacks for 2-3 days and became a chat mod in January. I have at various points actively contributed to the wiki and I created the chat rules during my tenure as a chat mod. I have created articles such as Noel Vermillion, Jin Kisaragi, Mr. X, and etc. Please take your take time and consider it. If I am not to be accepted, then I will respect that decision. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 21:36, November 16, 2012 (UTC) You deserve this position more than most. You've now been assigned as an administrator. 09:38, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Meep140 I am applying for adminship in part due to the recent vandal attacks on the wiki done during the other admin's off-time, and also on the off-chance you actually do need someone of my talents. I have contributed quite a bit, but I believe it's not the quantity of the edits that matter, but the quality, of which I try to keep as high as possible when making adjustments to pages, even if quite a bit of them are small in size. However, even with this knowledge in mind, there is a much more serious problem the wiki may end up facing in the future if measures are not taken to mitigate this problem soon, and that is vandalism in the dead of night, during which most admins are either asleep or afk. I mention this matter because I played a part in helping to stop a recent attempt at this vulnerability, but I fear for what might happen if it happens again should nothing be done to stop it. While I'm not implying that I'm a perfect candidate for this position, I am implying that I could and would handle these outbreaks and others like it much easier if I was given the means to do so, and follow through on it very quickly when possible. I've re-read all the guidelines and regulations of Wikia in preparation if you do decide to choose me just in case. User:MasterMechaMeep140 (on a side note, good god, the last submission for this position was in 2012? guess you've been doing a good job at it so far if that's the case.) We (the admin team) appreciate you and TaurmegaTyrant's efforts to counter this vandal's edits; this vandal is known and particularly relentless, persistently vandalising the Sonic News Network in conjunction with this wiki by creating new accounts under a different IP address; we apologise for not being able to act sooner. After a long discussion, we have come to the conclusion that we feel you need to prove yourself further before we consider promoting you to an administrator. Although we appreciate your efforts in countering the vandalism of this particular user, this is something any user can do and it is not the sole purpose of an admin; TaurmegaTyrant, for example, also helped counter the vandalism, is a notably active user here and appears to understand the article layouts to a reasonable degree, though we do not consider him a candidate for administrator status. Aside from countering vandalism, you have yet to truly prove that you can do more than that. We appreciate that admins of different operating hours are needed, and we may choose to reconsider your request once you've proven that you can do more, but for now, we have chosen to decline your request. For future reference, if no admins appear to be active, you can contact the Volunteer Spam Task Force. They are usually rather quick in responding. 23:40, December 20, 2015 (UTC)